New Sensation
by hongbinstaekwoon
Summary: After just a short day of work, Makoto get's a worrying text from his boyfriend. He drops his free afternoon to hurry and visit Haru at his own respective working place, but is surprised to see nothing is out of the ordinary. So what could be wrong? (Practically PWP and an excuse to write about MakoHaru)


Makoto sighed, setting his briefcase on the floor of his hallway to take off his coat. He ran his hand through his hair and winced soon after, forgetting that he had to tame his boyish, messy look for his office job with a rather large amount of gel. It didn't matter all that much, since he got off work rather early today and could get some things done for his meeting tomorrow.

He, after college, got a marketing job at quite a high profile company and due to all the events he needed to organize, he was granted that one free afternoon. It would be just like him to use it for catching up on other more business development related cases since he never had the time for it anymore and it was the side of marketing that he actually liked.

He reached forward to hang his coat but stopped to see it was already fully occupied, which was unusual. Normally, due to his later office hours while Haruka's were not past five, he would always arrive later than his boyfriend to find him already cooking a decent meal for the both of them. And Haruka would, without a doubt, still be working.

Haruka was still a professional swimmer, actually the biggest reason why the two of them were still living in Tokyo after completing college. But Makoto reasoned that, during the off-season, Haruka had to work as well. He couldn't keep swimming forever, much to Haruka's protest. So he worked parttime at a small grocery store close to their home, supporting Makoto with bringing in some cash.

Makoto actually couldn't be bothered with Haruka not working either way – frankly, he liked spoiling his boyfriend to the point he wouldn't even have to lift one finger. But Haruka already was not the most social bee in town, so keeping his interaction with people even when he wasn't forced to go outside was an important thing in Makoto's eyes.

But Makoto slightly grinned at the four different coats, knowing it was just like Haruka to not put away the coats he wasn't using. He didn't care about anything but swimming, mackerel and Makoto anyways. He also knew that Haruka was just taking on the job just because Makoto told him so.

So the brunette took two of his boyfriend's least favourite ones to their shared bedroom and laid them on the bed before grabbing two hangers from the closet to hang the garments on.

Right after he was done, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he searched for it, secretly praying that it wasn't his boss messaging him to come back into the office today. He sighed in relief seeing the name of his lover light up his phone instead in the form of the embarrassing 'Haru-chan 3' the other always scolded him about. He opened his message and his eyes widened in concern.

'Please come visit me at work. It's urgent.'

Makoto didn't even question it, immediately disregarding his planned work. Haruka never contacted him without reason, since he wasn't a texting kind of person in general. So Makoto didn't even bother getting a well deserved lunch first and immediately headed out again, grabbing his coat and carkeys along the way.

It didn't take him more than five minutes to get to the store and said boyfriend was leaning on the counter with a stoic and relaxed expression, confusing an out of breath Makoto. Haruka was... fine?

Before the latter could comment on it, Haruka got from behind the register and began tugging Makoto towards the back of the store.

"Kanae-san, I'll be taking my break now." The mentioned girl just flipped another page of her 'Jelly' fashion magazine, elbows resting on the bar and never taking her eyes off of the article about how to lose those extra holiday pounds.

"Hmm." Kanae couldn't care less on slow days like this, honestly. She also had the radio turned up a little louder than was usually allowed, but Haru didn't complain.

The couple soon reached the back of the store and the corner which was a little out of sight. And Makoto soon realized why it had been strategically put in the far corner an out o sight, his face slowly turning a scarlet hue. Haru randomly grabbed a bottle from the shelves, snapping Makoto out of his internal freak out and he widen his eyes, pulling Haru back by his elbow.

"You can't just steal lube."

"It's technically not stealing. I am an employee." But Makoto's disapproving frown was enough for Haru to know that those were not his thoughts on that matter.

"No, you're stealing." Haru rolled his eyes, grabbing Makoto's wrist again anyways and pulling him into a room in the back. It was small, a desk leaning against the largest wall and a chair not looking all that new either. It wasn't neat, nor was it clean and the overall lightening didn't do much but leave a faint, yellow-ish glow. There were some stock-filled crates on top of each other in once corner and overall, it was just small to begin with.

The sound of a key turning in the lock snapped Makoto out of his confusion, turning back to see the smaller man leaning against the door with a small and slightly unsettling smile. 'Oh oh.'

"Haru, I don't think that this is a good id-" But just like always, Haruka made a very compelling case in kissing him quiet.

He pushed Makoto down to sit on the wobbly table, one leg in between his and he sat down on his knee to roll his hips forward. He left his lips, only to pull Makoto forward by his tie and bury his face into his neck. He trailed a path down his boyfriend's neck with his lips, sucking on a particular sensitive spot that made a strangled moan leave his lips. Haru's hand travelled to his crotch to put just the right amount of pressure into the touch and was pleasantly surprised to find Makoto already becoming hard.

"Seems like you think that this is a great idea." Haru's voice had slight amusement laced through his voice, tone somewhat sounding condescending and Makoto sometimes forgot how Haru's personality could make a 180 degree turn in the bed room – or storage room for this matter.

Makoto growled underneath his breath, standing up to cup Haru's cheeks and crush their lips together in a tight lock. He could feel the other smirk against his lips, since he was getting exactly what he wanted. And since he was so demanding, he might as well get it, _hard._ It was no secret that Makoto would always give him what he wanted anyways, so why resist?

He pushed Haru against the wall roughly, making the back of the latter's head collide with it, but he didn't give it much attention. They just stared at each other, Makoto's eyes blazing while Haru's sparkled. He got him right where he wanted, kind personality flipped completely.

It didn't take more than five minutes of tugging and pulling at Haru's clothes to have him undressed, propped up onto the table for only him to see. The raven haired man leant back on his elbows, yet kept his legs closed together wearily while Makoto ran his hands across his thighs in appreciation. From all the swimming practices Haru followed, he still had very muscled thighs and Makoto always felt his breath hitch when he was able to unrestrictedly roam his hands across them. He slowly slipped them in between them with only minor resistance from the submissive man, skin feeling hot on his fingertips.

He pushed Haru's legs open, eying the already twitching hole. Haru's cheeks flushed to a tinted pink, his lips parted and Makoto could easily see that he was embarrassed about the display – yet this is what he wanted. And if he wanted to get it, he had play by Makoto's rules. But Haru wouldn't have any problems with it, he was always so ready just for him.

He grabbed the bottle Haru had 'borrowed' and uncapped it, smearing some of it onto his lover's entrance. Haru moaned loudly, muscles contracting and his blue eyes went wide. Makoto's own turned a little panicked, yet the small gasps and little spasms shooting all over Haru's body were enough for him to know that there was something different than pain what was happening to his lover.

" _Shit,_ Haru-chan, what's wrong?"

"T-The lube. It's.. _H-ha.._ " Makoto eyed the bottle in his hand, eyes widening almost comically.

"Jesus, Haru, you took tingling lube." One look at his lover and Makoto knew that Haruka didn't mean to take this particular.. Kind.

" _Fuck._ It's cold." Makoto eyed the bottle, even though it was more than just an erotic sight to have his boyfriend still spread out for him and his lips parted to let out shaky breaths. Yet, he didn't know if it was in pain or not and he wanted nothing else than Haruka to be comfortable.

"Wait, I'll get a napkin and clean you u-" Haru stopped him from moving away by weakly grabbing onto his wrist, fingertips pressing slightly into his skin.

"It feels good, _Makoto_." Makoto didn't know if he should be thrilled or scared seeing Haru's reaction. But he nodded, taking the lube to smear it across his fingers.

Even on his own fingertips, it felt slightly tingly, yet he forced himself not to dwell on it that much and got in between his lover's legs. He started to open him up, watching every reaction on the other's face intently. He almost forgot about the fact that they were in a badly lit worker's area until Haru's fingers dug a little harder into his biceps and his legs spread open unashamed now.

"F-Fuck Makoto, skip the foreplay." Makoto gave him a sly smirk in return, scissoring his fingers inside of him until he drew a longer moan from the other, thoroughly enjoying the view.

"But you look too good like this." And he meant it. If it weren't for his own throbbing erection begging to be touched again, he would be able to look at Haru like this forever. So _messed up. Wanting him._

Haruka brought up one shaky hand to wrap around Makoto's slightly loosened tie, pulling him down and closer to him.

"P-Please." Makoto whispered a 'Fuck.' Underneath his breath and grabbed a handful of Haru's hair, giving him one last dominant kiss that left him breathless before he pulled back and unbuttoned his own trousers to let them slip halfway down his muscular thighs. There was a thin string of saliva running down Haru's chin due to the messy kiss, but he didn't mind, nor did he wipe it away. All he cared about was Makoto and that wonderful view in front of him. Even if Makoto didn't swim as often as he did in the past, he still matured and kept his beautiful broad built and showed it to Haru by unbuttoning his blouse, button by button and keeping the smaller male on edge.

Makoto took a step closer, almost stalking, to Haru once again, giving him another kiss full of tongue and passion, yet he wasn't hurried like before. Haru didn't notice that Makoto had begun pouring some of the lube into his own hand to prepare himself until the latter broke away from the kiss, letting out a harsh and strangled gasp against his lips.

"Shit." The lube now sent the same sensation through Makoto, the intense pleasure washing over him – and he didn't even enter Haru yet. So he took hold of one of Haru's legs to guide him into the right position for him, firmly around his waist. Haru hooked his ankles together, pulling Makoto closer towards him and making their temples touch.

"Told you it would feel good." Makoto only nodded with parted lips, already beginning to push himself inside of his boyfriend. Haru's needful lips parted as well, slightly swollen from the kiss, the burn from the stretch as well as the cooling feeling of the lube made him experience a whole different level of fulfilment.

Makoto however felt like everything was on fire. For him it left a whole different kind of heat and along with the tingling sensation and Haru's walls clenching around him, he thought he was already loosing his mind.

The taller of the two didn't spare his lover even one bit, only making the first few thrust somewhat gentle – he didn't want to hurt Haru. But that didn't last for very longm because as soon as the other was adjusted to his size, Makoto began to mercilessly drill his length into his lover.

It became a fast and almost sleazy fuck for the both of them, some things falling off the shelves on the wall but neither of them cared enough. The music was blaring through the store loud enough, so Kanae wouldn't hear it anyways. And even if she did, they couldn't care less.

Haru was just keeping his legs spread as much a s he could, but with the angle and how deep Makoto was reaching inside of him, he could only focus on reaching his orgasm. He felt one hand close around his erection, helping in stimulating him even more.

"M-Makoto.." He looked at Haruka, his expression so erotic it made his head spin. Haru was always quite stoic in his facial features, so when he was dishevelled and completely at his mercy, Makoto didn't know if he had it in him to hold back.

He rushed them to the finish, mercilessly fucking himself to release and spilling everything inside of him. When his hips came to a halt, he got on his knees and helped Haru by sucking him off. He really wanted to make him come undone by penetration alone, but they didn't have much time and Haru was known for making a mess anyways. It would only be reasonable.

Makoto sat down in the previously forgotten chair after cleaning his boyfriend up and vlosing his button up shirt again, pulling Haru in his lap so they both could come down from their highs properly. Haru leaned back with his back against Makoto's chest, the sides of their faces pressed together sweetly and the latter's arms wrapped around Haru's waist to keep him in a sweet embrace. He always took extra care after he had been rough with him – to make him feel loved and cherished.

"Wow." But Haruka was still in a daze from their session. Makoto took the liberty to press a kiss to Haruka's cheeks in agreement, murmuring something intohis ear and earning a pleased gasp and shift in his lap.

"We're taking that lube home." Haru couldn't wait until his shift was over.

-A/N-

This was originally a LeoBin fanfic, but I decided to flip the whole dynamics of the fic and make it a MakoHaru one. It seriously has such a different feel to now opposed to the original fic. I hope you all like it though.

And I have a thing for kinky Haru. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
